Silver Pools
by AnoriaRose
Summary: Fate can be a funny little thing. A person can't run from it or hide from it, it will always find you leading into your destiny. For Lucy it started as dreams which turned into nightmares of a world that couldn't possibly exist and a life that she didn't even know she was running from. HaldirOC
**Hi all it's been awhile since I have written a fanfiction so please be kind! This is a HaldirOC set after the events of the War of the Ring exact dates unknown. Elvish for the most part will be in italics unless someone out there is great at translating English to Elvish or knows of a translator option.**

 **ANYWAY...I only own those you don't recognize and I love feedback both positive and negative.**

 **XOXO AnoriaRose**

* * *

Chapter One

The wind was silent as it moved through the trees, the golden leaves of fall barely vibrated at the light gusts and the stars shown in full force each a small speck of light in the black sky. It truly was a magical evening one best shared with friends or a lover over a bottle of wine and under the moon. It was the kind of evening where whispers were shared and warmth was obtained by another's arms.

For the woman who sat alone on her porch it was yet again another reminder that she was alone. With no family and few friends it had become routine for her to spend her evenings by herself with a bottle of Merlot and her thoughts to keep her company. Her sea blue eyes peered out into the darkness not truly seeing anything. She was lost in the thoughts that swirled around her head at a rapid pace, as she often found herself around this time of year.

It was 25 years ago that she was found as an infant abandoned by those who had given her life. She had her questions as any person in her position would, who was she? Who were they? And why didn't they want her? These questions plagued her thoughts her entire life. Now they seemed to be invading her dreams, she hadn't slept well since her 25th birthday the month before. She would have chalked it up to getting older and still not having answers to her questions but the dreams she experienced every night seemed so lifelike, as if she was actually experiencing the events taking place.

They started off small enough being in a different land, seeing things that could not be possible or real. However over the last week they started to change, she would dream of battles, death, burning of cities and men at war. Every morning before she would wake up the scene would always change to the same dark haired woman with pleading sea blue eyes that seemed to be looking directly at her, the dark haired woman seemed to want to call out to her before she was pulled away by a man wearing blue robes.

The woman on the porch shook her head to clear it from those thoughts from her brain before grabbing her now empty wine glass and making her way back inside her house. All the while being blissfully unaware of those who watched her.

* * *

A silver basin stood in the center of a clearing. Over it bent to beings, one was a fair haired elleth whose eyes spoke of unattainable wisdom. The other was an old man cloaked in white robes, his left hand was wrapped around his staff tightly.

The elleth was the first to break the silence between them yet her eyes never shifted from the image of the young woman within the water "Do you think this wise Mithrandir?" the elleth asked softly.

"Wise I do not know, but I fear she is no longer safe where she is." The man sighed as he took a step back to regard the elleth in front of him.

"She has been safe there since birth" The elleth had turned her eyes to the man next to her, it was not a decision to take lightly.

"My lady Galadriel, you and I both know she is only safe as long as the enemy remains unaware of where she is, and I am not certain that they do not know already. It is time to bring her home."

Galadriel peered back into the basin, thoughts swirled about her head. She knew Mithrandir was correct, if the enemy were to find her it would spell ruin for all that they had worked to protect.

"I often wonder if the council chose the correct path for her, hiding her away in a world so unlike this one. Perhaps she would have been safe here among her kin." Galadriel mused her eyes flicking back up to wizard who was studying her closely.

"I often have the same thoughts" the wizard confessed softly "what is done is done, we must now bring her back." Mithrandir held Galadriel's eyes steadily until she gave a slow nod in agreement.

"When will you depart?" Galadriel inquired

The wizard looked back down into the basin at the now sleeping woman who seemed to be having a fit full rest, "I cannot dally, and I will go to her in two days' time."

"Take my Marchwarden with you." Mithrandir's eyes snapped to the lady in front of him.

"My Lady?" He questioned slowly

"She will need a guardian on this journey, he will protect her when you cannot, and I trust none as much as I trust him. I have seen many dark days in front of her" Galadriel looked somberly into the water one final time before she turned and started down a path out of the clearing.

"Have you seen what fate lay in front of her after this journey is completed?" The wizard asked quietly after her.

Galadriel turned slightly to her eyes met his over her right shoulder, "let us hope Haldir can change It." her voice floated back to him.

Mithrandir closed his eyes and sighed before he viewed the mirror for a final time, "I will see you safe Tegaladwen" he promised softly before retreating from the clearing himself.

* * *

The Marchwarden was awoken from his light sleep before dawn, Lady Galadriel summoned him to her talon. It was not unusual for him to be summoned there, he was after all the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. But this time it was unusual, no orcs had been spotted in a fortnight, there was no imminent danger to the golden wood that she sought his counsel on, and the wardens he oversaw were at full strength. He watched as he slowly descended the stairs with her husband Lord Celeborn, bowing slightly in greeting to both of them.

"Come Haldir" it was a command spoken from her mind to his for her lips had not moved.

Silently she let go of her husband's hand and started down a well-lit path of bridges and walkways until she reached the forest floor below. Haldir followed behind her silently, when they entered the clearing that was home to Galadriel's mirror he stopped walking choosing instead to watch the lady from a distance.

"You question why I have brought you here Marchwarden." Her ancient eyes peered at him through the soft layer of light the rising sun produced through the golden trees.

"Yes my Lady" His hawk like eyes took in her movements as she filled the basin of her mirror with water.

"What do you know Marchwarden of Alatar the blue?"

It was a question Haldir did not expect to be asked, he racked his brain for the name Alatar from histories he had heard over his very long life.

"He is one of the five Istari, he went East with Pallando. They have not been seen since it is feared they had fallen at the hands of Sauron."

Galadriel tipped her head to the left as she regarded the ellon in front of her, before she slowly raised her right hand and beckoned him closer. "Look into my mirror Haldir, what is it you see?"

Haldir peered into the water as it slowly became clearer he started to make out the face of a young mortal woman asleep. She had dark hair which was a sharp contrast to her porcelain pale skin. She seemed to be having a nightmare as she tossed and turned upon her bed. Haldir did not realize it but as he watched her his face moved closer to the water in the stone basin. Suddenly her eyes shot open looking directly into his as she gasped for breath. Haldir startled took a large step back from the water, his eyes settling on the elleth who was now standing in front of him.

"Who was that woman my lady?" Haldir questioned attempting to peer into the water again, but found it was a futile effort for he only saw his own reflection staring back.

"Perhaps it would be best if I answered that Marchwarden" Haldir looked to his right where Mithrandir stood on the edge of the clearing, how long had he been there? Haldir wondered to himself. It was unlike him to not know what was completely happening around him.

Mithrandir moved to stand before Haldir, "She is the daughter of Alatar her true name is Tegaladwen, and she is in need of your protection Marchwarden."

"My protection Mithrandir?" Haldir asked haltingly.

"She was placed in a world far from here for her safety, I fear the enemy has found her. We must bring her back to Middle Earth. We leave tomorrow at dawn." Mithrandir moved closer to Haldir and placed his right hand on his shoulder "you have many questions Marchwarden and I am prepared to answer them but now is not the time."

Haldir indeed had many questions but he could not voice any of them, he glanced sideways at the Lady Galadriel who watched the interaction silently. "Is this what you wish for me to do my lady?"

Haldir felt her confirm it in his mind, taking a deep breath he nodded slowly "Then I will do what is asked of me, Mithrandir. Will you do the honor of answering one question I have first? When you say enemy are you implying that Sauron could find his way back into the world? He has been destroyed Mithrandir."

The old wizard closed his eyes briefly before answering "Not all darkness can be destroyed by light Haldir, some is so deeply implanted in the earth that it can never be fully destroyed. Sauron wishes to finish what he started, even if the slightest part of him were to regain strength the world would fall to ruin. The power she possesses in her blood could doom us all."

With those words Mithrandir gave Haldirs' shoulder a slight squeeze before leaving the clearing. Haldir stood in the same spot for how long he did not know, he finally moved when he felt the lady enter his mind "Rest Marchwarden, bid farewell to your brothers and your wardens, you must be ready for dawn."

* * *

 **Well there you have it chapter one! Leave me some love in the comments!**


End file.
